


Can't you just go to sleep?

by Virino



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk William, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yuno appears for a brief moment, but they're talking about feels, cakes, it's not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virino/pseuds/Virino
Summary: “Oh my God, you’re drunk. For real.” Patri looked at William’s red cheeks and half-closed, hazy eyes. “What did these monsters do to you? You’ve never got drunk. Ever!”“Patri, we are old~ and we can drink.”***William comes back drunk and Patri helps him.Featuring a chocolate cake, drunk talk, flirting and feels at three in the morning.
Relationships: Patri/William Vangeance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Can't you just go to sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: it was heavily inspired by song called "I'm glad you're evil too".  
> I realte a lot of ships to that song, but for me, it perfectly represents the type of relationship these two have. So give it a try if you haven't, JubyPhonic made a really good english cover ^^.
> 
> This fic exist solely because I miss Patri, hope you like it <3

Patri knew he shouldn’t sneak into William’s room during the man's absence, but it didn’t stop him from doing that anyway. There was a lot of interesting stuff there, and Patri wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t look around. Besides, Captain of Golden Dawn had such a comfy bed it would be a waste not to use it. So there he was, relaxing on the bed and reading a history book with a dimmed bulb of light next to him, waiting for his friend to come back. Maybe he shouldn’t feel so relaxed, but during the past few months, other members of the squad pretty much got used to having him around. That’s why he didn’t even flinch when he heard the door opening.

“Welcome back.” At first, he didn’t raise his head, waiting for a greeting from his friend. But William, surprisingly, didn’t say anything. “What? Did something ha-?” 

He looked up and stopped in the middle of the sentence.

William wasn’t alone.

First of all, he was barely standing on his feet.

Second, barely conscious William was supported by Yuno, who stood with an unreadable expression.

Patri slowly closed the book and stood up, but the teenager took a step back, visibly suspicious.

“Can you even be here?” Yuno asked calmly.

“Can’t I?”

He shrugged his arms. “I can’t leave Captain with a stranger.”

“Yuno, come on,” Patri groaned frustrated. “You know who I am. Now, hand William over.”

“Technically, I should talk with Klaus or Langris first, because I’m responsible to ensure Captain’s safety right now.”

Patri raised hands in resignation. “Okay, do as you want. But remember that you’ll be responsible for preparing Captain to sleep, and he can puke at any given moment. Or, you can do me a favor, leave and go to sleep like every brat of your age should.”

Yuno frowned and thought about it for a minute, but ultimately gently gave William to Patri, who quickly grabbed his friend around the waist.

“If you really want to, then here you go. And by the way, Captain was holding this. Good luck.” Yuno quickly put a small package on the table and left.

“Asshole.” Patri murmured, but suddenly William put arms around his neck, tightly hugging him.

“Don’t call Yuno like that. He’s really nice.” His voice was hoarse and barely audible.

Finally, Patri understood.

“Wait, are you drunk?”

“Maybe~? I wanted to see if so~meone would carry me bridal style if I tried hard enough~.” William unnaturally stretched some of the words.

“Oh my God, you’re drunk. For real.” Patri looked at man’s red cheeks and half-closed, hazy eyes. “What did these monsters do to you? You’ve never got drunk. Ever!”

“Patri, we are o~~ld and we can drink.”

Suddenly William jumped, and Patri managed to grab him without losing the balance.

“There, have your bridal style. Now, be a good, responsible Captain and go to bed.”

Patri carefully carried the man to the bed, but William didn’t lose his grip. He even tightened it.

“You know, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy our time together in my body. But I have to admit, you’re more useful now than before. You can carry me around if I get tired.”

That’s it. Patri forcefully took William off himself and practically tossed him on the bed.

“Okay, if you can talk like that, then I’m sure you’ll be able to take care of himself from now on.” Patri’s voice got dangerously low. “Now, take off your clothes.”

In an act of kindness, the elf walked towards the closet and took out an old shirt.

“You know you should take me on a da~te first, before asking for something like that, right?” William was visibly amused by his joke, trying to hold back laughter.

“I hate you so much right now. You’re worse than a toddler.”

“And you’re mean to me. But you’re cute when you’re flustered, you know~.”

“Do I look like I care what you think of me?” Patri his cheeks got red, and to cover that, he just tossed the shirt on William’s head.

Finally, the man decided to cooperate and started changing his clothes. Of course, it took an awfully long time, but Patri refused to help. He walked towards the table and sat on the desk. “Okay, how did you end up… like this?”

“Oh, it’s pre~tty simple, I went drinking with other Captains.”

Long pause.

“And?”

“What ‘and’, my dear elf friend~?” The bright smile appeared on the man's face and Patri grew irritated.

“You never get drunk. And now you’ve decided to try?”

“Well, since I don’t have to care that you’ll be complaining, I decided to try. And the rest of Captains really wanted to see who would get drunk faster. Fuegoleon or me?”

“Wait, how did you convince Fuegoleon to do that?”

“Who knows? A~nyway, no one won, but both of us got pretty drunk.”

“And how the other guy came back?”

“Nozel volunteered to help him. But I’m pretty sure I’ve heard a lo~ud thud from the direction they went, so maybe Nozel didn’t hold him pro~perly?”

Patri couldn't help himself and let out a chuckle. In the meantime, William finally changed and laid on the bed.

"Okay, so one mystery solved. Second, what's inside?" Patri pointed at the package right next to him.

"Wanna find out?" William waited patiently and stared at him with anticipation, probably wanting the elf to open it and see for himself.

Patri hesitantly put the package on his knees and started unpacking. Knowing other Captains and their little parties, it could be anything.

Under the wrapping was a box, and Patri carefully opened it.

There were two pieces of brown cake, with white cream on top, and small heart-shaped candies in different colors.

Patri didn't say anything for a moment, just staring at it with a blank expression, not sure what to do. Why William was so excited about a stupid cake? Is there an anniversary he forgot about? Was it some special magical item he hasn’t heard about before? Or maybe that little girl from Black Bulls made it?

His train of thought got stopped by William's excited voice. "And? What do you think?" 

"Well… I'm impressed that you nor Yuno destroyed that. Good job, as expected from Golden Dawn, proud of you."

“And you know what you can do with sweets like that?” William’s voice was unnaturally cherry, barely hiding the excitement.

Finally, Patri connected the dots and unemotionally stated. “You know what I think about human food.”

“Oh, come on. We can finally eat together! Have you ever even tried chocolate in your life?”

“No. I was busy.” And with that, he closed the box and put it back on the table. It was the first time when Patri saw William with a pouty face. He had to admit, it was kinda cute, but at the same time, he couldn’t shake up feeling that the man wasn’t as drunk as he claimed he was. Mainly because, after hearing the response, his stare became sharper and stopped stretching the words.

“You’re no fun.” William turned away from the desk and gave out a loud sigh. “Humans also have fruits, veggies, and meat in their diet and you still eat them.”

“Yes, and I don’t understand how this cake can be better than apple pie or blueberry cake.” He tried to explain himself, but William just puffed at him. “Are going to act like a brat the whole night or are you actually going to sleep?”

Suddenly, the man sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Patri with a smug smile. “Oh? Are you really that bothered? And what if I decided to do some renovation in the base? Do you think Yuno will cover up for you? You promised him to put me safely to sleep. You weren’t lying, were you?”

Despite his shaky posture, William was serious. 

Patri gulped, “And what type of renovation do you have in mind?”

At that moment Patri lost.

William's Grimoire appeared, and while not breaking eye contact, he added. “I always thought we needed more trees inside.”

Patri was never more grateful for his lightspeed reaction because before William could even find a spell, he was already next to the bed to stop him.

“If I eat this stupid cake, will you just go to sleep?”

And that was enough for William to relax and give the elf a confident smile, as everything went according to his plan.

So Patri wasted even more time to quickly grab plates and forks from the kitchen and go back unnoticed.

All because William wanted a fucking cake at 3 AM.

After that they sat on the edge of the bed, eating in comfortable silence. The moon shining through the window, basking the room in delicate light. Patri took another bite of his piece with an angry expression. He wouldn’t admit that, but the cake was absurdly delicious. Meanwhile, his friend hummed some cheerful song while eating, and his gaze was wandering through the room.

“Since you’ve got what you wanted, be honest. Are you seriously drunk or use it as an excuse to force me to eat that stuff?”

“I’m pretty sure I am drunk. I mean, my head is still spinning and I have mood-swings. And for some reason, your face when you try to act calm and mature is one of the funniest things right now, and I want to flirt with you.”

Patri almost choked on the last part, especially because William said it with a straight, thoughtful expression. 

“It’s not a sign of being drunk, William.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it is.”

Patri slightly shrugged arms after calming down. “Okay, weirdo.”

William dramatically gasped. "I'm a weirdo? You tried to destroy humanity with an egg-shaped rock. An egg, Patri. Who is weirder?"

"Still you, for wearing a mask with feathers and fur."

"In my defense, I always thought it was tacky. It’s conscious, stylistic choice," William chuckled and after putting the plate on a nightstand, he laid head on Patri's laps. “You know, I’m really glad you got a separate body.”

“Because it’s convenient?” Patri asked with irony, but to his surprise, the man looked serious and stretched arm to stroke the elf's cheek with a thumb.

“You were my first friend, you know. Sometimes I imagined how it would be if you were sitting next to me or what face would you make, how would you interact with others. However, when it finally happened, I feel empty. You were complaining all the time, but at least I was never alone. Now I can’t talk with you whenever I want. But on the bright side, you finally got a body back and you’re in our base most of the time anyway. It feels like having a roommate or a wife, honestly.”

Patri stared at his friend and remembered how Licht looked at Tetia, with a gaze full of pure adoration and warmth. And now William looked at him exactly like that.

“You’re getting sentimental, I see,” He grabbed William’s hand and slightly squeezed. “And? How’s your impression so far?”

“I thought you would be cuter. And how was your awful chocolate cake?”

“Far cuter than you ever were or will be.”

“Cake can’t be cute, Patri.”

“Well, this one was, what are you gonna do?”

They stared at each other and let out a giggle.

“But I have to admit, I felt similar. You’re eccentric, your sense of humor is hard to keep with, but you went with my stupid plans for many years and I’m grateful I’ve met you. Even if we’ve met under such circumstances. Licht would laugh if he heard that I have a human friend.” Patri felt a quick, sharp pain in his chest as soon as he mentioned his mentor and brother figure. He really hated to break the idyllic mood, but he had to ask. “Say, why didn't you stop me?”

William raised eyebrows surprised. “Because it was important to you and you’re my friend.”

“I know, but you have other friends. Why did you choose me over them?”

William raised from the elf's tights to sit and looked at him seriously. “I didn’t really choose. I just let you do whatever you wanted and didn’t stop Magic Knights from intervening. If anything that makes me a horrible friend.”

“I’m the only horrible person here, really. I gave you no choice.”

No matter how William tried, Patri felt guilty for the thing he did. It wasn't the first time they had a conversation like that. Usually, both of them had problems with expressing their emotions. But this time, probably thanks to the late hour and alcohol, William hugged Patri tightly.

“If you’re horrible, then me too. We can be horrible together.”

It was a short sentence, some people would call it stupid, but hearing a determination in a friend’s voice and feeling his warm, Patri felt his throat tightening from happiness. William wanted him in his life, and that was the best thing he could ask for.

“But there’s one thing I need to tell you, Patri.”

“What is it?”

“ You have chocolate on your left cheek.”

Upon hearing that, Patri quickly got a grip of his emotions, got out of the embrace, and rubbed his cheek embarrassed.

“Meh, I missed my chance to kiss you.” The heavy atmosphere disappeared and William once again was in a flirty mood.

“Stop, it’s embarrassing.” Elf got flustered, but before he could say anything else, the man just fell on pillows and closed his eyes. Soon after, his breath got steady, indicating that he really fell asleep.

Unsure what to do, Patri just covered his friend with a blanket and sat on the edge of the bed.

He could’ve just gone back to the forest, where other elves made their base, and when he was about to get up, William started murmuring something under his breath. Curiosity got the better of him and leaned to listen. Patri felt a strong grip on his clothes, and in the next moment, he was already laying on the bed while the man was spooning him.

“William, were you pretending to be asleep just to get me into the bed with you?”

William yawned but didn’t open his eyes. “I really fell asleep for a minute. Alcohol is a mysterious thing.”

Patri tried to move, but the hug was too strong.

“Nice grip for someone looking like a child.”

“You’re not going anywhere Patri.”

“What if someone checks on you in the morning?”

William groaned. “I’ve spent my whole life with you, dummy. I don’t care what other people think. And next time you’re gonna drink with me. I’m sure Nozel will appreciate your hairstyle.”

Patri wanted to oppose, but when he felt William fingers gently playing with his hair, he decided to be quiet for once and enjoy their time together.

They involuntarily had to share one body for many years. And honestly, William had a lot of reasons to hate him or wanting him out of his life. He didn’t ask to be in this situation, be forced to choose between elf and other friends, listen to endless breakdowns, and be flooded with stranger’s memories. And despite all of that, and how unnecessarily cruel Patri could be sometimes, they were here, still together, talking about trivial things after eating chocolate cake and sleeping in one bed as nothing happened.

Right before elf fell asleep, he felt as William gave him a quick kiss on a cheek.

No matter what would come, Patri couldn't be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Patri so much. I want my stupid, emotional elf back ;-;


End file.
